Aimer ?
by SNT59
Summary: Un prise d'Heechan, qu'il nous fait partager avec horreur...


Aimer.

C'est une chose que j'ai apprise auprès de lui.

Lui…Mon Amour.

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que veux dire « aimer ».

Non pas que je n'ai pas de sentiments envers lui, bien au contraire, je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans lui.

Mais je ne sais pas ce que veut dire « aimer ».

Aimer : v. tr. (Xe ; inf. _amer_ jusqu'au XVe ; lat._ amare_).

Trouver agréable, être content de, se plaire à.

« _Il y a des lieux où l'on aimeraient vivre » (La Bruy.)._

C'est sympathique, mais cela m'avance à quoi ?

Je trouve agréable sa présence, j'ai quand il est à mes côté, et je ressens du vide quand son babillage incessant n'est plus là.

Je suis content lorsqu'il est content, je suis content lorsqu'il m'adresse un sourire, lorsqu'il m'appelle « Hee-chan »…

« Se plaire à »…

Je me plais à regarder son visage quand il dort, les joues encore rougies de nos précédents ébats…

Je me plais à le contempler à chaque heure du jour ou de la nuit…

Je me plais à espérer que notre couple survi au temps qui passe…

Je me plais à imaginer ce que seront nos vies d'ici quelques années…

Je me plais à lui dire combien il est beau, combien je suis attaché à lui…

Je me plais à le serrer contre moi…

Je me plais à baigner dans sa chaleur, à respirer son odeur…

Mais je ne sais pas ce que veut dire « aimer ».

Aimer mieux, préférer.

_« J'aimerais mieux, plutôt qu'être à ce point infâme, qu'un chien rongeât mon crâne » (Hugo)_

Et moi j'aime quand les citations sont si explicitent que celle-ci…

Bon, reprenons :

« Aimer mieux »…

J'aime mieux que son regard capte le mien plutôt que mon regard soit intercepté par un écran d'ordinateur.

Et après on dit que c'est moi l'acharné du boulot…

« Préférer »…

Je préfère quand nos mails privés, remplis de mos doux, ne sont pas interceptés par les copains…

Je préfère aller au restaurant chinois, beaucoup plus intime, à la lueur des bougies, que d'aller dans l'un de ses self-services où les hamburgers sont rassis, les frites huileuses et où l'on ne s'entend pas à cinq centimètres.

Être mutuellement attaché par l'affection, l'amour.

Je suis attaché à lui. C'est sur. On ne sort pas d'une guerre sans y laisser des liens. Mais ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec les autres G-boys.

A l'époque où nous nous sommes connus, il ne cessé de m'intriguer, avec sa personnalité à multiples facettes, ses masques que je voulais brisé, autant que lu voulait découvrir mon cœur.

L' « amour » ?

Je ne sais pas. D'après mes symptômes, et surtout d'après Trowa, oui je suis amoureux, ou, tout au moins, je suis attaché à lui par l'amour que je ressens pour sa personne.

Eprouver de l'affection, de l'amitié, de la tendresse, de la sympathie pour quelqu'un.

Le « quelqu'un », je sais de qui il s'agit.

Un bon point pour moi.

« Eprouver de l'affection »…

Certainement, je sais que je l'aime. Mais je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire.

« Eprouver…Eprouver…Eprouver… »

Tout les synonymes du verbe « éprouver », c'est lui, et lui SEUL qui m'en a appris la signification, jours après jour, heure après heure !

Chérir…

_« N'aimer que soit, c'est haïr les autres » _(Lamennais)

Génial. Au moins je sais que je ne haïs pas le monde…

« Chérir »…

Au mariage, il prononce une parole dans le sens

« Jurez-vous de le chérir, de le…jusqu'à ce que la vie vous sépare… »

« Jusqu'à ce que le vie vous sépare… » Comme si on n'aimait plus la personne après sa mort…

Eprouver de l'amour, de la passion pour quelqu'un…

Adorer, idolâtrer…

«_ Je t'aimais inconstant, qu'aurais-je fait fidèle ? » _(Racine)

Désolé, je l'aime constamment, je suis fidèle.

_« Un homme passionné voit toute les perfections dans ce qu'il aime » _(Stendhal)

Comme si être amoureux rendait la vision des choses différentes. De toute manière, j'aime la perfection absolue du monde, comment lui trouver un défaut ?

« _Et vivre sans aimer n'est pas proprement vivre » _(Molière)

Et c'est lui qui m'a appris à vivre.

Si je vis, c'est parce que je l'aime.

Si je l'aime, je vis.

Soit.

Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que veux dire « aimer » !

- Duo, mon ange, que veut dire le verbe « aimer » ?

- Hee-chan, mon amour, je vais te montrer…

Reviews ?


End file.
